Looks Like You Have Some Competition!
by Elmo's-Ninja
Summary: Bella is not your everyday girl. When Edward – Jock – and Jasper – Rocker- Come to town, how will she cope? They both have feelings for her and she has feelings for them. Only one person will decide who gets her and it’s…YOU! Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my third fanfiction :]**

**And it's a Jasper/Bella/Edward as promised.**

**Here you go:**

**Summary: Bella is not your everyday girl. When all the other little girls wanted to be a ballerina she wanted to be a vampire. She's a rocker chic. When Edward – Jock – and Jasper – Rocker- Come to town, how will she cope? They both have feelings for her and she has feelings for them. Things get a little twisted and feisty in this story. Only one person will decide who gets her and it's…YOU! Find out in (name) Looks Like You Have Some Competition or (another name) Bring it on. You decide.**

**

* * *

**

**Looks Like You Have Some Competition**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions and Scoffed Jimmy Choo's**

* * *

Another day of school. Another day of life. Sometimes I wonder what the point of life is. We eat, we breathe, we move, we shit. Seriously, what is it?

I got out of bed and walked to my closet, where I pulled out a Fall out Boy T-shirt with red designs on it. I grabbed my red skinny jeans from my drawer and my black chucks. You're probably wondering, "_Where are all the skirts and Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirts?_ The answer to that is: I don't own any. Sure, I like to shop in my free time but not for all that lip-gloss and crap. (**pics on pro**)

You have to admit, I wasn't your ordinary average girl. Sure I looked average (Minus the highlights) - I had dark brown hair with red-highlights down to my mid-back, and dark brown eyes. I was 5.7, so I was pretty tall. I had curves were I needed them and wasn't to small up-top, if you know what I mean. **(A/N: I just had to say it :D)**

I went into the humongous bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. You see, my Dad, Charlie is the Chief of Police and my Mom, Renée is the Co-founder of Aeropostale. I have to admit, they make some pretty wicked T's.

I stepped into the warm water and let it soothe me. I washed my hair with my Herbal Essences Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner for Long hair. I massaged the shampoo onto my head and washed it out. I applied conditioner and let it sit while I washed my body. I rinsed of my body and the conditioner and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and my favorite robe. (A black one from Bath'n'Body works.) Then, I dried off and pulled my bath robe on.

I brushed my teeth, and then blow-dried my hair. I pulled out my flat iron and began straightening my hair. I parted it a few inches from a center part and let it hang loose. I grabbed a red bow and used it to pull back the side where there was less hair. **(pics on pro)**

I applied black eyeliner and a small bit of red eye shadow. I didn't put any lip-gloss on. (Eww…) It felt all greasy and slimy.

I pulled on my outfit and trudged down the stairs. Yum, I smelt bacon. I saw my Mom in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"Hi, Mummy dearest," I said, it was like are own personal inside joke. She smiled and chuckled softly.

You're probably wondering why I have an inside joke with my mom. Like I said before, I'm not like most girls. I love my mom and dad. I don't hate them and want nothing to do with them. I've gotten grounded once in my life and that was because I was 30 minutes late for my curfew on a school night. (Which is 12:00 might I add, my parents were generous.)

"Good Morning Hun," she said.

"Smells good," I stated. I loved bacon and eggs and she knew it. It was my favorite breakfast. She probably made it since it was the first day of school. I grabbed a plate, ate it and thanked my mom for making it.

I got into my Black Mustang 2009, (There not even selling these things in Europe yet!) with white racing stripes. I was carrying my white backpack with pink and blue peace signs! Gotta love aeropostale. (pics on pro)

I drove to the school without any effort. I could've done it with my eyes close, except it might be dangerous to someone if I hit them...OH WELL THEY WOULD LIVE!! Right?..Eh.

I should give that a try later….

When I got into the school parking lot I saw a 2007 Silver Volvo – Eww – and a 2008 Red Mustang with Black racing stripe – Nice – parked side by side.

When I saw the owner's I smiled. It would be hilarious to watch Lauren and Tanya drape themselves all over them and they hit on me. I wasn't trying to be self-conceited, it's just true.

The owner to the Volvo was hot. But, he wasn't my type of guy. He had bronze hair and as I got closer I saw he had striking green eyes.

The owner to the Mustang was my type of guy. He was gorgeous and had amazing blonde locks down to his mid-ear. He had blue eyes and an amazing fashion sense. He had a Flyleaf shirt on and jeans. He had red Chucks on.

I got out of my car and gave him my best flirtatious smile that had a big effect on guys. (Especially when I want to get 50% off at Hot Topic.)

I guess I had an effect on him because his smiled faltered.

I winked at him, pleased that it worked. I walked over to the passenger seat and pulled out my backpack. You're probably going, _"Wait, hold up. When did you put your backpack in there?"_

The answer to that is: Last night, when I was getting stuff ready for school the next day.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mike Newton and James Burlock walking up to me. I rolled my eyes. _Is there ever going to be a day they don't hit on me_? I questioned myself. It was a stupid one though, because the answer is no.

"Hey Babe," Mike said trying to be smooth. I rolled my eyes, _Like that would ever happen._ From the corner of my eye I saw the blonde and bronze one's starting to get annoyed. I smiled amused.

"Hey Asshole," I said smiling my "_To die for smile"_, as I had over-heard Mike call it one day. He looked dazzled so I walked away towards the blonde haired boy. On my way there, Tanya Denali – Stuck-up Bitch of the School – stuck her perfectly pedicured foot out in front of me. I stepped over it with one foot and accidentally stepped on it with my other foot.

"Opps," I said making a mocking pouty face at her.

"You…Y-You just scuffed my Jimmy Choo's!" I made a face of mock horror.

"Oh my, what ever will you do?" I said in an amusing tone. She just stood open-mouthed and horrorstruck. I laughed, I mean seriously, there just shoes!

"There just shoes," I said, she looked up at me a snarl replacing her gaping.

"They are not just shoes!" she said every word slowly as if each word was a different sentence. She shouted shoes. "These are priceless, sold out shoes that can only be bought in Paris!" She screamed.

"Then why did you wear them to school?" I questioned. I mean I knew she was stupid, but I never thought she was that stupid.

"SO I COULD LOOK GOOD FOR THE NEW KIDS!" she screeched. "YOU GET ALL THE ATTENTION FROM BOYS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU DO! YOUR UGLY AND FAT," a lot of peopled scoffed at that, "IM WAY PRETTIER, AND YOUR CLOTHES ARE SO UGLY. WHERE DO YOU SHOP AT? LOSERS'R'US?"

Everyone turned to look at her, including the new boys. She stood there turning more red and red by the second. Scratch that, by the millisecond. Everyone looked shocked by her outburst. I busted out laughing.

"Did anyone video tape that?" I called out. People started smiling and a boy that always had a teensy crush on me nodded. I smiled and walked over to him and high-fived him.

"Here," I said getting out a pencil and paper, I wrote my e-mail, "E-mail that video to me, OK?" I asked. He looked baffled and simply nodded his head. By this time everyone had gone back to whatever they had been doing before.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I started making my way back to the gorgeous new kid. The two new kids were both talking to each other, leaning on the Volvo.

"Hey, where are you guys from?" I asked them both.

"Chicago," The bronze one answered. I nodded.

"Your names?" I questioned.

"Edward," the bronze one answered, "Jasper," the gorgeous one answered.

"Bella," I answered the unspoken question.

"It fits," Jasper said, I knew what he meant. He meant it because I'm beautiful. I smiled.

"I know." I said. I didn't mean to sound conceited, but sometimes you just know when your pretty. You're either ugly or pretty, it wasn't that hard to know.

"So, are you brothers or something?" I asked. They didn't look it or anything. From the corner of my eye I saw my two best friends approach – Emmett and Alice.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

They were brother and sister and complete opposites of me. Their mother was another co-founder of Aeropostale. So I met them when I was 5 and we just clicked. Ever since then we've been the best of friends. I actually can't remember a time when I wasn't with them.

Emmett was humongous. Not in a fat way but a body builder way. He was a footballer and currently had a light blue polo, faded jeans and Nikes on.

Alice was tiny. Not in an anorexic way but a short and skinny way. She was a shopaholic and currently had on a hot pink shirt that had Tinkerbell on the front and _Feisty_ printed on the back, a pair of ripped, faded skinny jeans and black and pink Adidas foam flip-flops on.

"Hey! We should totally go shop –" she was cut off at shopping when the bell rang. This was going to be a fun day….

* * *

**A/N: Love ya guys(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg! Finally an update :D Love you guys!  
Haha**

"So what classes do you guys have?" I asked Jasper and Edward.

They both handed me their schedules, and I glanced over them. Wow.

"We all have the same classes!" I exclaimed, when I said "we" I was refering to Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I. And of course Em's girlfriend Rosalie.

All of a sudden rosalie rounded the corner; looking gorgeous of course. She was blonde with green-blue eyes and inbetween pale and tan. Ya know, the nonfake tans.

We all walked to our first class; Trig. Oh god; this teacher hates me. Because she's a dumbass! Why did they even higher her?

When we walked in late she automatically started lecturing us. Since I was standing near behind her, I starting mocking her. Everyone was stiffling laughter. Then Eugine had to ruin and tell on me.. Hmph, tattle-tale!

She yelled at us some more and instructed us to sit down. And starting blabbing on about U.S. History. Yes you heard me, US HISTORY! IN TRIG! I wasn't exaggerating her dumbass-ed-ness.

I took a seat next to edward.

**(Bold- Bella; Italic- Edward)**

**Yo eduardo =)**

_Ha ello_

**so how do u like this gayyyyy class?????**

_its okay i guess..btw isnt this trig? o.o_

**yeah kinda -note the sarcasm-**

_then why is she blabbing on about u.s. history?...._

**.....the world may never know**

_okay then...._

**yeah anyways; whats ur number? =)**

_whoa; are u hitting on me? ;)_

**nope i get bored; like to txt :D**

_oh. -.- way too harsh the mood._

**u know it(:**

_lol here it is: 307-329-5400_

**mkk. lemme get out my phone.**

_um were in the middle of class..._

**ya trust me; i could be talking on the phone and she wouldnt give a damn.**

_okayy then o.o_

**yups. mk programed it in2 mi phone(:**

_okayy._

**bells about to ring(: dont pass the note back ;)**

And as I signaled, the bell rang. Yay, off to science! Wait..nevermind. No yay for that one. We all headed to science. Talking about random things, eventually crushes factored in.

"So, have you guys seen anyone cute?" Alice winked, she truly was...interesting.

"Uhhhhhh," They both stuttered.

Erm...

"Well..." Edward said.

**A/N: SORRY CLIFFY(  
Love you guys.  
Short and sweet(:**


	3. Update

UPDATE!

Sorry I haven't updated my website since 2008!

Or been on fanfiction for awhile..

I'm so, so, so sorry!

Well its summer! (: So I have more spare time now, (ahem) to write! :D

I've been thinking I should update all my stories.

Please, please, please, go to my website.

www. elmosninja. webs. com

(without the spaces!)

Thanks and if you go there you'll find out more!

Like when im gonna post.

Thanks everybody, I doubt very many of you are even still following my stories.

But it means a lot, to the ones who are 3

Again,

THANKS EVERYONE.


End file.
